??? (Secret Mission Pack)
??? Is a set of secret missions. These missions are really secret and there is no in-game hints that can lead you to discovering them. The only way to discover them is through luck or reading this. 'One Red Bloon' One Red Bloon is the start of this secret mission pack. If you press the icon of the red bloon in the Bloonopedia 20 times in a row, this mission will suddenly appear. In this mission, you are given $1000000 and 1 life to defeat 1 invincible red bloon. The track is Invisible Path. You have to purposely lose, and then you will find yourself back at the main title screen. '??? Track' After completing (actually, losing) One Red Bloon, you have to lose Bloon Circles Deflation on Round 37 while still spending at least 40000. If you do this, you will be transported to the ??? Track on Round 1, and on every round until Round 13, there will be just 1 Red Bloon. On this track you have 12 lives. After Round 13, the Rounds will continue as normal. The ??? Track is basically 3 question marks. When a bloon reaches the end of one question mark, it will teleport to the start of another. You can play this track like normal, except there is no reward. Once you quit this track, you have to so the Bloon Circles Deflation to round 37 again to access it. If you pop the first red bloon on Round 1, sell your towers and lose on Round 13, you unlock the next part of ???. 'Secret Missions' Now, when you go into the special missions area, type in ??? And the game will glitch out into the ??? Secret missions. There are a few ??? Missions here. 'One Red Bloon?' This mission is exactly the same as 1 Red Bloon but the red bloon is not invincible. Completing this mission awards you 1/4 Monkey Money (rounded of to 0). But you need to lose this mission WHILE spending at least 100,000 to progress with ???. Completeing... Err... Losing this mission replaces it with a big question mark. 'Randomness' This mission is EXTREMELY random. You start with $10000 and earn $5000 every round. You must survive 50 rounds on ??? track where 1 of ANY bloon (and there are no limits - a B.L.I.T.Z. could spawn on Round 1 if you were unlucky.) Another problem is that you have to pay 50 Monkey Money per attempt, so hope you get lucky! One thing though, you have to lose on Round 50 to progress with ???. Losing this mission on round 50 replaces it with a big question mark. 'One By One' In this mission, bloons come one by one to ouch through your defenses. This is played on the ??? Track. After every round, you get 100 x Round Number amount of money. Normal starting cash. You must (and probably will, anyway) lose on Round 23 to continue on with ???. Losing this mission on Round 23 replaces this mission with a big ?. *Round 1: Red Bloon *Round 2: Blue Bloon *Round 3: Green Bloon *Round 4: Yellow Bloon *Round 5: Pink Bloon *Round 6: Purple Bloon *Round 7: Black Bloon *Round 8: White Bloon *Round 9: Zebra Bloon *Round 10: Lead Bloon *Round 11: Two-Faced Bloon *Round 12: Charge Bloon *Round 13: Warp Bloon *Round 14: Hypno Bloon *Round 15: Commando Bloon *Round 16: Shock Bloon *Round 17: Rainbow Bloon *Round 18: Ceramic Bloon *Round 19: M.O.A.B. *Round 20: Super Bloon *Round 21: B.F.B. *Round 22: Z.O.M.G. *Round 23: B.L.I.T.Z. '???, the glitch' Once you finish all three secret missions, type in ??? again at the secret missions page and you will be transported to the ??? Track where you have to fight ??? (Secret Boss). Category:Secrets Category:Special Missions